


The Honey Pot Special

by hegemony



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Character of Color, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hegemony/pseuds/hegemony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were friends, once. Now, he's revealing a secret she didn't even know he could have, and wanting it might just be the worst part of the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey Pot Special

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published January 23, 2008, as a willful misinterpretation of the Porn Battle prompt 'Alec/OC, Tender'. Originally named 'Tactical'. Far reach genderswap, presumably after the Series Finale, meaning that Max and Alec live in Terminal City, and Original Cindy doesn't.
> 
> Significantly revised.

"Manticore made it so I get like this, when I'm, y'know, in heat. Said it was Tactical?"

"So you turn into a hot young thing when you hit heat, that passed for a strategy?" Original Cindy asks, pursing her lips, crossing her arms at the door. She sighs and thinks to herself that it's time to be truthful. She has to keep on the real: Alec always has known how to step correct. This new body is generous in all the right places but fit like all the others she's seen from Manticore's stock. Alec's dressed up combat-trashy, all tight leather pants and low-cut excuse for a shirt. Kinda like Max. Original Cindy bites her lip, almost slaps herself for thinking about her boo like that.

His hands look smaller, more lithe as he raises them in a shrug. "I was their best soldier, so they decided to genetically recode my body to make some changes when in heat. They liked to call it 'the honeypot special.'"

"That sounds like a whole lot of work. Max usually just wants some dick from the closest mutt around."

"Cindy, trust me when I say you're nowhere near the 'closest mutt around,'" He deadpans, laying the charm on so thick she wants wine with his cheese. His jaw's a little softer, sure, but he still has the same smirk on his full lips. His eyes twinkle with safety, a little bit of arrogance.

Nevermind, he's goddamn stacked. Original Cindy will tell you it's been a long time since she's had a taste of the finer things in life.

"So you decide to throw the honeypot on me because you just ran out of Terminal City residents to fuck?"

He pouts for a second, but chuckles as he shakes his head. The boyish haircut looks good on him, an edge of realism to this surreal dream. Surely, weirder things have happened.

"It's more complicated than that. C'mere," he says, pressing his lips to hers in the doorsil. For a second, she marvels at how he's so composed about this: Max was a fucking maniac in heat. And with all that animal DNA she thought he'd be different. She'd thought he'd go around lording his privilege (his _supremacy_ ) over her in his moment of need. Instead, Alec's lips are plush and a little chapped, body-hot against her skin. He's pressing his tongue in for coy-licks into her mouth, and the feeling is intense in ways Cindy can't put into words.

"Hold up there, babydoll," She sways, backing away. He follows her, pulling his bag off that beautiful slim shoulder, setting it down as he closes the door behind them. His top doesn't quite fit, and she appraises those inches of bared skin along with his flushed lips and cheeks. She itches to touch, kiss, see this new body up close but, "I wanna do this right."

He studies her for a few seconds, and smiles the genuine smile he used to throw her all the time at Jam Pony. A river of guilt and nostalga runs through her, and she kicks herself once more for not transitioning to Terminal City with the rest of them.

"Cindy, I know you. I came to you because I figured nobody else would approach this the way that I know you can. I usually have better control over this, I don't get so desperate, but it's not working this time and I'm asking you trust me, Cin. I really need this. I really need your help."

She steps to him, moulds her hands around his face, hovering a kiss over his lips. A dam breaks open, makes it so hard to breathe as Alec's hand skirts around her side. His lips submit to whatever she wants of him, and they stand like that for what seems like eons. She likes this, likes how this body fits up against hers, how his hand slips into her hair and she almost forgets about what she knows he looks like most of the time, only focuses on the flesh right next to her.

After that, she's confident on this one, confident enough to push Alec's jacket off his shoulders and shimmy his top from his head. No bra and _fuck_ , Cindy thinks, isn't all that skin and leather beautiful.

He's pulling clothing off her body, too, undoing her jeans and letting them slip over her hips and thighs before plopping down on the floor, nuzzling at her neck as he unzips her shirt and pushes it backward. She stands naked to him, pressed up against him and can't help but want more, can't help but want all he has before Cinderella turns back into Prince Charming and she just won't feel this way anymore.

Under his pants, there's classy seamless underwear that would take all of Cindy's paycheck to afford.

"How'd you get those," She asks. He smiles on her lips.

"Lifted them right outta this cutsey little boutique in sector five," He says, the cockiest he's been since he got here. He stretches to pose for her, kneeling up on her bed, hands just barely covering his chest as he looks over his shoulder. "You like 'em?"

"You know, I really do," She says, tracing a finger down his back and stopping at the hemline of his scrap of underwear, right where the tailbone slides down into crack. The black looks amazing against the brunt tan of his skin, and he arches his back proudly like this is the body he's always had. She caresses, softly and knows she can suspend disbelief for the night, tell herself that this is what those idiots at Manticore designed for him, this is what those fools meant by 'tactical' after all.

The bed's cold, sure, but this ain't no Harlequin romance: she is about to fuck a genderbreaking transgenic soldier. It's jarring, however when he shivers against her and whispers, "Cindy, please. I'm so wet for you."

"Woah, woah, wait," Okay, she has to do this before it becomes too much, too fast, and sits up, looking at him again, from his face down between those breasts and down to the tatters of fabric that could exist as 'underwear' only to women who can afford to be financially gutted. "Now, I know you're comin' in hot, but I know you want to enjoy this. And I kinda wanna savor you."

"How long will you make me wait?" Alec asks her, fingers sliding between her breasts as he brings his mouth up to address one of her nipples, just brushing barely at it with his teeth, hooking her on a moan. She pulls him away, looks down at him and purses her lips.

"Long enough for you to realize Original Cindy ain't a ho," And there's his face, dropping in disbelief. She smirks, thankful that she still has the upper hand, "But you wouldn't have come if you believed that, would you?"

They roll into each other, soft skin to soft skin. Their hips line up, colliding until Original Cindy angles herself just right through the fabric, has Alec's moaning like he's getting fucked for real. She pauses to reach up and run her fingers over his stomach, the undercurve of his breasts, and lowers her mouth to tug at his earlobe. She acts in deft, sensuous movements that string him out. She has him going until his eyes roll back into his head, sparks flying off that buxom body he has. He sinks his fingers into her skin, leaving the half-moons and clawmarks that she always seems to strive for when gettin' down with someone new.

"Fuck," Alec whines, and her fingers ache to penetrate him, to feel him swell around her, "Fuck, Cin, please."

"Aww, boo. Wanna come? Want it bad? Jonesin' for it, ain'tcha?" She asks. There's something so beautiful in front of her and it hurts for her to look, stings to know it'll only be hers for tonight. "Let me do this for you."

"Please," Alec asks, vulnerable. He reaches up frames her face with an elegant hand, pulling her down for another kiss, opening his legs to ease his panties down.

Original Cindy has at him, pushing aside the fact that she's still tangling with what that body looks like normally. She fucks him hard, grinding clit to clit, slipping fingers in his cunt and fucking right into his G, making him draw up, all his energy pooling at the base of his beautiful spine as she licks at his breasts, his neck, his mouth. She lets the tip of her nail scrape along his clit bright metallic until he's screaming, shaking under her. He eats at her mouth as he comes, head falling back and away.

"Greedy little thing, right?" She asks.

"I just... god, wanted this, wanted something real." After he's done, his hands sweep over the hinges of her hips, the planes of her stomach. "I just wanted you."

"It's usually better to open with that line instead of use it after sex has already finished," she says, sitting up on her forearms after he rolls her onto the bottom, back pressed against cheap linen sheets in her sweet little hull of a room.

"I want it bad," He lifts her up gently, biting at the crotch of her underwear and letting her settle in his lap as his teeth pull the offending cloth away, pressing his lips to her stomach and venturing south, letting her squirm as his mouth peels her labia back to address her clit with swirling tongue. "Wanted this too much, but knew this was the only way I'd even remotely get it."

"If you've always wanted me then this is even more fucked up, boo," She offers. "How do you expect me to..."

"C'mon, Cindy," He pauses, burrowing deeper into her and breaching her with his tongue, licking her up until she's groaning, grabbing for him by the hair. She rides his face while he flicks at her clit with a finger, rubbing at it uncontrollably. She groans, claws at that perfect skin on his back, and comes down his throat, sticky smooth. He comes up for air, sounds short and sated. "You think I don't want you? You're gorgeous and I've always respected you more than I can ever admit and you still think that I'm just here because I'm in heat? Like I didn't need the balls to ask you, too?"

"I don't know what to think, Alec," She hisses, but he returns down to her center and makes her come again simply out of spite. She gasps, throws her head back and curses him as he hooks his fingers inside her to pull her open and make way for his tongue, letting it nudge softly at her G-spot in a way she didn't even think was possible. He's fighting a war inside her, the kind she tired of so long ago. The heartbreak of her decisions wash over her anew, knowing she only has this, even if it is with a ghost.

Secretly, she kinda wants to have this again, at a time where he's got these assets and she has better plans. Plans like a long bath and toys and painting Alec's body against poorly insulated windows that face sector three, pressing those gorgeous tits against dirty glass. Cindy does what she can with this body, though, and the time she has. She doesn't quite believe that he's here for her, but sees it written across his face by the end of the night, when he's so fucked out he can't even pull those lips into a smirk, never the less lie convincingly. They spindle around each other until all that's left to do is lay in bed and try to breathe.

She doesn't want to sleep, not until she can't find the folds of his body anymore and the one she remembers is back. She wants her drinking buddy, the man who'd roll his eyes at Max's bullshit deathwish cavorts with her, the man who'd steal precious things for fun, keeping the things that reminded him of them and hawking the rest.

She wakes up after a sleep she hadn't even realized she'd fallen into, wrapped around him as the sun shines in. He's flat chested and gotten his jaw and that _thing_ back, and she reluctantly breaks away, knowing that she's just not attracted to this body, that the flames of arousal have settled. There's a feeling of amicable understanding between them, comfortable but not as fuffilling.

She turns away, and he reaches out for her.

"Thank you," he whispers, like he thinks she's still asleep as he reaches for his bag and his change of clothes. He gets dressed quick and stands up to leave, moving to pick up his underwear and set off on his way. Original Cindy doesn't play that morning after shit, and pulls him back to the bed.

"Don't be making off with all that 'thank you' shit, when you know you were speechless about it last night," She says. He looks tired and wistful, and she knows that face-- regret. "What's wrong, boo?"

"I'm sorry I brought you into this, Cin. Not a lot of people know about how I get when I go into heat. I'm so tired of feeling like the good little soldier, I can't stand it anymore." He says as she plays with his hair, sliding it away from dangling in his eyes. "I know it's your day off, let me get out of your way. I know how much you don't want me arou..."

"The next time you're like that, come back and see me, alright? I'll have what you need," She whispers. "And you could always stay here, as long as you have underwear that will fit your junk in it. It'd be nice to spend some time with _this_ you, he was my friend once, too.

"I know, but I have to go. Terminal City's a long way from here, and I'll need to make it before curfew." Alec says, all ladykiller and everything she hates about men.

"I miss you. You need to come back around here more often, fool." She pulls him to her, kisses him like she's never going to see him again. It's a good fulfilling moment, even though there's a good chance he'll come back. Alec's unpredictable, but lord knows he's not as much of a slut as he portrays. She can see it in his eyes, the way he moves around her bed, in the way he's sulking this morning.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah?" she asks, sitting up in bed.

"I...miss you too."

The door slides shut, locking into place, and the world tilts right-side up again in Original Cindy's mind, like she's gone through a hangover of the ages.

It's then when she realizes his lips felt and tasted the same they did the night before.


End file.
